A Year Of Royai
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: A set of drabbles that look into the lives of Roy and Riza, as well as their co workers and friends. Each chapter a different month of the year. NOW COMPLETED.
1. January

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but if I did…**

**This is a series of one shots about Roy and Riza. Mainly about their lives together in the military. But the others will be in this as well, giving the fanfic humor and laughs.**

**First chapter of the series, enjoy. Written for New Year. **

**

* * *

**_January._

"Havoc, you're crazy."

"Good thing too, otherwise I wouldn't be brave enough to do this."

Second Lieutenant Breda sighed deeply as he watched Second Lieutenant Havoc rummaged around Colonel Mustang's desk. Throwing paper into the air without a single care, and letting them fall to the ugly brown carpet under his feet.

When Breda first saw this when he entered the room, he could of hit the man in the face. Or do something that would of stopped him. If the Colonel saw what Havoc was doing, it wouldn't end nice. But instead he was playing watchdog, (he had shuddered at the expression) for a insane man with his insane plan. Which Breda had no idea what it was about.

"Why am I even doing this, and more to the point what are you doing?" He asked after cheaking the hallways were safe. Havoc looked up from the desk and gave the other man a smirk, which made Breda gulp.

"I'm looking for something." He replied.

"Looking for what?" Havoc smirked only grew after hearing the question, which made Breda back up against the wall. Stopping his search for the time being, Havoc sat down in Mustang's chair and put his feet up on the desk. Causing small bits of mud to fall onto the desk. He then took out one of his cigarette and place it in between his lips. But his lighter didn't come out from his pant's pocket, as he had been forbidden to smoke in the office.

"You know how Hughes always wanted the Colonel to get a wife?" Havoc finally asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Well he isn't the only one." He watched the other man give him a questionable look before continuing. "Well I have always believed that our favorite alchemist needs a wife, and a good one at that too. Who knew that she was here in this building all this time."

"I'm still not following you."

Havoc narrowed his eyes, not able to believe that Breda still didn't get it. Taking his feet off the table, he sat up in the chair.

"What I'm talking about, and what I am trying to find is something that shows the Colonel and his right hand woman are made for each other. Really I thought everyone knew that, even you."

"Of course I knew," Breda muttered. "I just don't understand what that had to do with you going through that desk." He walked away from the door to a near by seat. "If there was some kind of proof, then he wouldn't keep in the office. It would be somewhere in his apartment."

"I guess you're right but I just thought that…" Havoc stopped speaking when his eyes caught a opened envelope on the floor.

"Havoc?"

It wasn't a white envelope like any other kind. It was a very light blue with Hawkeye's first name written in black ink. He reached down and carefully picked it up, trying not to leave any fingerprints on it. As the envelope was turned the other way around, Havoc noticed a letter tucked into it.

"Haovoc? What's what?"

Being careful like before, the letter was pulled out of the envelope. And Havoc began to read it. Breda watched the man in front of him, and started to wonder what he had found. After about a minute of Havoc reading the letter and Breda starting to think he should break the silence, the man with the cigarette in his mouth jumped right out of his seat. Making the other man fall out of his'.

"I've found it! I've found it!" He cried and then shoved the paper into Breda's face, "this proves it. I can't believe it!"

"Get this out of my face you dumbass, now could you explain for me?" Breda asked when he had pushed Havoc back into where he was sitting before.

"Well, it's a love letter from you know who. Looks like he is going to ask someone to marry him, and had given her a silver necklace to replace a ring."

"Really? Who?" Breda asked, and just as Havoc was going to speak the name, he was stopped by the voice of someone.

"That's not for you to know."

Both men could tell who was now in the office, and slowly they began to turn around. They gulped when they saw Colonel Mustang, standing in the doorway. "Now if one of you could be so kind," he continued. "Why is my office such a mess?"

**

* * *

**

"They did what?!"

"They were looking for something," Roy Mustang answered as he drank his coffee. "So they thought it gave them the right to mess up the place. So I ordered them both to clean it up. You should of seen their looks when I entered the room, I had to keep myself from laughing."

"Were you sure it was both of them?"

"Breda kept muttering that he was just tricked into being a watch dog for the door. I swear, a chill ran right through him when he said that expression."

"Well tricked or not, he still took part in it."

"That's my point. But something really got to me." At that point Roy put down his mug on the coffee table and turned to the person he was talking to. "Havoc couldn't stop smileing, I did asked why God know how many times. But he said nothing."

"I think I know the reason."

"Well, it's just a thought." Roy said, grinning as he took out the envelope from his pocket. He had been able to grab and run with it without Breda or Havoc seeing. The person next to him took the letter off him and started to quickly scan it.

"It's a beautiful letter."

"I'm just glad that I got a 'yes' for a answer."

"Well how could I say no?" Riza Hawkeye asked as she reached for the silver chain around her neck. "I never was someone to wear a ring. This necklace was prefect, and still is."

"Well, until that day." Roy whispered, moving closer to the woman he loved. "We'll try keep our secret getting out.

"But what about Havoc?" Riza asked as she moved into his hug.

"He'll keep it, of course it means that the man can smoke in the office again."

**

* * *

****Not much Royai, more Havoc and Breda acting like fools. But you got to love them. If it's not too much trouble, then please leave a review. Next chapter should be on it's way very soon…I hope. **

**Happy New Year. **


	2. February

**Sorry for such the long wait, the deadline for my college project is drawing nearer so I wasn't able to write this for a while. It's also a short chapter, so I am sorry for that. I will make it up in the next one. Anyway, hope you like this.**

**Like what I said in the first chapter, I do not own FMA. **

**

* * *

**_February_

All he had asked for was a simple lunch between the two of them.

It wasn't much to ask for…right?

Or maybe it was?

These were the thoughts of a certin alchemist as he splashed water in his face, somehow hoping that it would calm him a little. He watched in the mirror as the droplets ran down his face until they reached his chin, before falling into the dirty sink. Roy never did like public bathrooms, but it wasn't like he could run home to his own bathroom. It would be rude of him to leave his lady friend at the outside café, and she would make him pay for it. And not in the way he liked it!

Why do the people he worked with have to be so evil all the time?

xxxxxxxxxx

(One hour ago.)

The last month of winter was not much of a public holiday, in fact there was no such holiday. But Roy Mustang always acted as if the end of winter were and it all goes way back to his childhood. His parents would do the same, and Roy and his whole family would go out on the last day of February to a local café or something. And order the finest food there, no matter the cost.

Roy had always tried to keep up with his family's own hoilday and go out with someone close to him. And it was normally the Hughes family that would join him. But not this year. The happy family had gone off to the countyside, a sort of break from the city. Well Maes had said that, so Roy was alone for this year.

Or so he had thought.

When muttering about the issue while working, Hawkeye had overheard him. She had asked about it and he had explained. He had not been expecting the woman to say that she would come with him.

At the time, he had not seen Havoc and Edward hiding behind the doorway. Hearing everything he and Hawkeye had said.

So now the alchemist was sat at one of the outside tables at the Wineglass Café. Waiting for Hawkeye to come. At times he had heard sort of mutterings from behind the large plants, which were owned by the Wineglass. He had waved it off as some kids playing near by. After about five minutes of waiting, Riza was in sight.

She was wearing a white shirt along with black pants and boots, and her shoulder length hair without a clip to hold it back. She wore all of this with a tan colour coat, to keep her warm from the bitter cold. To the black haired man, it was a simple outfit while at the same time made her look very beautiful. He had not seen the woman out of uniform since…well…before either of them joined.

The two of them of them ordered and talked about many subjects, from Roy's family to Riza's and pretty soon they had moved on to talking about the people they worked with. As they did, Roy kept hearing more mutterings and even a curse or two from the plants. As this happened, Roy begain to feel more angry. At this time of the year where he had finally gotten a woman he more than like to eat with him, and some crappy kids were ruining it for him. It was when Riza went to the public bathrooms, that he decided to confront the kids.

What a surprise he got when he found Havoc, Edward and his little brother in a suit of armour.

He had ordered them to leave. But Havoc said they were off duty.

He had asked. And Edward had laughed in his face.

He had told them to be quiet. They had all laughed.

So as soon as Riza had returned, he was off. Saying that he needed to used the public bathrooms.

xxxxxxxxxx

So here he was, hiding in a small box room that smelt bad. Scared that the weridos from work would ruin his dinner with Riza. But when the man looked back up at the mirror, his eyes narrowed. _No way! _He thought. _I will go though this dinner as planed, and I will not let ANYONE ruin it for me! _

Fillled with pride, the alchemist opened the door and with his head held high and he walked back to the table. He was surprised again when he saw Riza holding one of her guns.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked when he got back to the table. Riza looked up at him and smiled. Which for some reason, made Roy blush a bit.

"No. Nothing is wrong, I just took care of some things." She said and pointed to the other shop across the road. When Roy looked, his smile grew so big it almost broke his jaw.

He watched as Havoc, Edward and Al ran as fast as they could from the Wineglass café.

"Thank you." He said and sat down as their food came.

"It was nothing, and besides…you said today was a holiday."

**

* * *

****Chapter three coming soon. I tried this lame joke back in _After that night. _But it worked so…**

**Knock knock **

**Who's there?**

**Review**

**Review who?**

**Review please! (Yeah, it's a bad joke. I know.)**


	3. March

**Hey there everyone,**

**I'm sorry for the wait but I have been given a lot of work from my teaches and I have to put off this for a while. So thanks for waiting and reviewing.**

**

* * *

**_March_

He always knew that roses weren't Riza's favorite flower.

In fact she hated them.

And that was why he had so much trouble when it came to buying her a birthday gift, most women he had dated before her loved roses. When he gave the flowers to them, they would turn the same colour. After that they would agree to anything he would say, and cling to his arm for the rest of night. Well, until they reached her apartment of course.

But the woman he had fallen in love with hated them with a passion. So now he sat in his office the day before her birthday, watching the very same woman do her work while thinking about the flowers she would like.

_Maybe she likes Daffodils, _he thought _or Freesias. The same colour as her hair? Or maybe she likes Anthurium Choco? The same colour as her eyes, plus they appaear rough on the outside but beautiful as well? _Roy really couldn't believe how much this was bothering him, and so finally he had enough. He stood up and caught Riza's attenion, who was putting away important files he had signed the day before.

"Hawkeye." He said, his tone not giving away anything, "What is your favorite type of flower and why?" Riza just stood there for a minute, taking in what the man in front of her had said. She then smiled at Roy which in reponse raised a eyebow.

"I like tulips sir." She said and walked over to Roy who was still standing. "Because they grow even after being cut. They still fight for life, and that's what I like about them." Before Roy could answer back she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. 

The next morning he had knocked on her door with a dozen tulips in his hands.

And both of them took the day off. **

* * *

I did my flower research on this chapter.**

**318 words I think, because I still have a lot of work to do, chapters won't be long and might turn to drabbles. I'm sorry, but I don't have time to write long chapters, I guess that's life for you. But still I got some time to write this, even through it's not a lot of time.**


	4. April

**The next chapter! I thought of this when I was watching Monty Python. It's strange since this has nothing to do with the chapter. **

**I have read a lot of one shots about Roy have nightmares about his past, and I can't help but wonder if Riza has nightmares as well? Since she shares the same memories as Roy's. **

**I do not own FMA, because you would know if a Royai fan own the show. **

* * *

_April_

It was normal for Roy to have nightmares about his past. And the only way he could get over it was having the woman he loved laying next to him in bed, holding tightly to each other. And if he was haunted by his past while he was in the office working, Riza would get everyone out of the room somehow. And the two would sit on the office sofa, his head on her shoulder while she would run her fingers through his hair.

She was always there for him, ready to catch him if he fell and would be able to help him stand back on his feet. She would always open her door to him and let him hold her tightly and kiss her. Roy was always thankful and ask what he could ever do to repay her, and soon he got his chance.

Because he soon learned that Riza had nightmares about her past too.

He found out when he had stayed over at her apartment one night in April. For once he had finished his paperwork on time so the two could have more time together, as the time they already had was short. They had dinner at her apartment and danced in her living room without music, because they didn't need it. And soon they kissed which lead to them entering the bedroom.

Hours later when they had finished and sleeping, Roy was woken by someone or something muttering. He opened his eyes and searched for the source through the darkness, thinking that it was probably Black Hayate crying at the door trying to get into the room. He was about to get up to open the door when he discovered that the source was not coming from the dog, he turned to the woman laying next to him.

Riza was sweating and muttering something in her sleep, she had a grip on the sheet so tight it was making her knuckles turn white. Knowing something was deeply wrong, Roy reached out for her and gently rubbed her shoulder to wake her. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned to the man who had woke her from her dream, her breathing was deep and her hands still had a tight grip on the sheet.

Roy was about to ask what was wrong, because he knew something wasn't right. But he never got the chance because Riza suddenly jumped up and hugged him, he was surprised by her actions.

"Don't leave me," she muttered into his neck, and like that Roy understood what was going on. His arms circled around her body and he hugged her back.

"I've never leave as long as you stay." He said and rubbed her back, he smiled when he felt her nod her head.

He knew that Riza would always be there for him, so he promise not only her but himself that he would would be there for Riza too. Because let's face it, they were nothing without each other.

* * *

** 497 words. **

**Hope that made some sort of sense, tell me what you of it. Thanks for reading. **


	5. May

**Here the next chapter. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_May_

"You know it was May when we first met you know."

Roy looked up from his book that he was reading and his eyes travelled to the woman he had his arm around. She herself had her eyes glued to her own book, one of her arms wrapped around Roy.

"What was that?" He asked.

Riza stopped reading to talk to him, "it was in May that we first met. I just remembered."

"Oh yeah."

The two continued with reading their own books with one of their arms around each other. It was one of their normal nights. The day had been stressful as paperwork came flying in and out all day, and when they finally finished the two of the them didn't even bother to say over time. And they had walked home together hand in hand.

The rest of the night was spent with a shower, which hardly left them clean and changing into sleeping wear. Then they had grabbed their favorite books, Roy's being a alchemy textbook and Riza's picking out one of her best romance stories. And they sat together on Riza's sofa reading as they held each other.

"I'm going to bed," Riza said as she untangled herself from the man she loved and moved towards the bedroom. "If you could feed Black Hayate for me that would be great, and then you join me." She smirked as she disappeared into the next room.

Roy just smirked back, and it stayed on his face as he walked over to the kitchen and picked up the dry dog food.

As he poured the food into the dog bowl he couldn't help but think to what Riza had said before. About how this was the month they first met. And he could remembered it clearly. It was before they had joined the military, when they were kids.

She was something Roy had never expected. He had thought she would be shy, like every other girl he had met before her. He had never saw that water balloon she thrown at him, and as it hit on the back of his head. He heard her laugh for the first time.

He believed that was when he first fell in love with her.

When they were younger they couldn't stop running around. They could raced each other down county hills, and had water fights all the time. Riza had always won, and Roy had thought that was when she thought he was useless when it came to water. And their first kiss was even in a tree after they climbed it.

When Roy thought back, he almost couldn't believed that he and his love had been so restless. And now all they wanted to do is snuggle up together and do nothing.

"Roy! Are you coming or not?" Riza shouted from the bedroom, clearly getting pissed off with waiting. He smiled. Although the both of them weren't as energetic as they used to be, they still spent their time together and they loved every minute of it.

Plus there was other things they could do now that they didn't even start to think of when they were kids.

* * *

**Over 500 words. **

**Give me a review and tell me what you think. That review button is waiting, lol!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. June

**Oh how right now do I wish it was summer. I was writing this and I couldn't help but think, 'why is raining! LET THE SUN SHINE!"... I go crazy sometimes. **

**I think we all know that FMA is not mine to own, but a girl can dream right!**

* * *

_June_

It was always too hot in Central when the summer came. Which meant that 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye had to put up with the five men she worked with moaning about how hot it was to work. And of course she didn't want to work in such weather, but they had too. Roy Mustang could not reach the top without doing his paperwork. 

But that little fact didn't stop the men from complaining to her. It almost drove her crazy. 

But it seemed someone had beaten her to it. 

But it wasn't because of the heat. 

The Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother had came to the office to give a report. They had gone to the West and Mustang had demanded a report from them. Ed wasn't thrilled with the order but followed it never the less.

"Hey there chief," 2nd Lieutenant Havoc said as Ed and Al walked into the office, the smoker told Riza he would file the paperwork she had given him and left the office. Leaving her and the three alchemists. 

"So Fullmetal ant, how was the West?" Mustang cheerfully asked and waited for the explosion.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU COULD STAND ON HIM AND NOT EVEN NOTICED!" Ed yelled at the top of his voice, angry that yet another person had insulted him because of his height. 

"Brother please calm down, he never said any of that." Al said, holding back Ed by his arms. Mustang stared laughing to himself and Hawkeye just rolled her eyes before carrying on with what she was doing. 

"Alright then Fullmetal, start talking." The older man said. Already tried that the boy was still here. Edward glared at him before falling into his seat and started explaining the report. 

Roy wasn't listening. But it wasn't that he couldn't be bothered with listening to Edward, it was just that his mind was on other things. 

Like Hawkeye. 

Unlike everyone else she refused to take off her military jacket since it was too hot, which had disappointed him. But she had let her hair down for once. When he had asked her why she had said that clip was digging into her skull, and with the heat it was too much for her. He couldn't stopped staring at her. 

It had been a very long time since he had seen her with her hair down, and with anything to hold it up. The last time he remembered was when he was still a student to her father, she had very long hair back then. He was surprised that one day it was there and the next it was gone. She had said back then that she wanted a change, but when Roy thought about it. It must have been because of her father. 

Because of the tattoo. 

Another thing to blame Hawkeye sensei on. For not only the tattoo but also the hair, Roy discovered that he hated that man more and more every time he thought about him. The man shook his thought away from that depressing subject and back to where it started, her hair.

He loved how her blonde hair framed her head, and he had always wanted to touch it, just to see if it was as silk as he thought it would be.

Edward had almost finished talking when he noticed that the man in front of him had not been listening to a word he had said. His eyes were looking at something else and the State Alchemist followed them, discovering that the man was looking at the only woman in the room. 

Of course he was yet again angry that he was being ignored but then a thought jumped to his mind. Oh it was evil, but so wonderful at the same time. Ed took a deep breath, and got ready at the right moment.

"Colonel! Would you stop daydreaming about the 1st Lieutenant and listen to me!"

Three things happen at the same time.

Mustang eyes widened and he fell off his chair, Al had gasped at what his older brother had said, and Hawkeye turned a interesting shade of red. 

Ed just chucked.

"I... have to file these," Riza muttered and as fast as she could, picked up the nearest piece of paper and quickly walked out of room. Leaving the three males alone. Mustang picked himself up and reached for his well known gloves. 

"If you know what's good for you..." He hissed and glared at the other alchemist. 

"Of course I do! That's why me and Al are leaving right now." And before Roy could even answer back, Ed had grabbed onto the metal arm of his brother and made a mad dash for the door. 

Outside, Havoc wondered what all the noise was about.

* * *

**I loved writing this, I haven't wrote anything with Ed and Al for a while. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. July

**After being stuck by writer's block, I was finally able to find another idea for this Royai. I feel like I have been neglecting this story so I really wanted to write a chapter for this. **

**Like I said so many times before, I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

"Come on Hawkeye, why won't you come?" Jean Havoc asked as he hovered over Riza Hawkeye.

"Because I just don't want to, now please get on with your work or else I will have to shoot you." The woman answered, her eyes never leaving the paperwork she was working on.

"What do have against beaches? Everyone will be there and it will be fun."

"Leave it Havoc." Riza said a angry tone, which normally would send anyone running for the hills. But today it seemed that the smoker wasn't going to step down so easily. Yet he was unaware of the pair of black eyes that were staring at him.

"Hawkeye," the man moaned, and Riza couldn't help but be reminded of a four year old not getting his way. "What do you have to hide?"

As soon as the question left his mouth Riza froze, but only for a quick second. But that second was more than enough for the man that was watching the her and Havoc to noticed. The said man stood up sharply with narrowed eyes.

"Havoc go file these reports." Roy Mustang said as he waved some thin folders in the air.

"But Sir..." Havoc began, trying to get out of it so he continue to convince Riza to come to the beach with everyone else. "Me and Hawkeye were talking about something important and..."

Roy stopped him with his harsh tone of voice, "I couldn't care less now move!"

Without another word the man moved over to Roy's desk and took the folders before walking over to the office door and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Roy waited until he couldn't hear Havoc's footsteps anymore and then he turned to Riza, who still had her eyes on the work she was doing. Sighing he moved around his desk and went up to the woman. He bent down a little to press a soft kiss on her forehead. "Are you ok?" He asked, clearly worried about her.

"Yes I am fine." She simply said, but didn't at all sound convincing. So instead of saying anything, he just pulled her up from her chair so she was standing. Before Riza could even ask what he was doing he placed his lips on hers. At first Riza did nothing and was surprised by Roy's action, but soon she melted into his kiss and started to kiss the man back.

When they finally pulled away to get their breath back, Roy pulled her closer to him so that they were in a tight hug. Sighing in pleasure, Riza's arms moved around his body and they stayed like that until they could hear Havoc's footsteps again. Unwillingly, they let go of each other and returned to their desks.

As Roy sat down, he couldn't help but think how ignorance Havoc was. He would never know about the tattoo on her back, or the burn mark that Roy himself put there. He would always blame his sensei, who marked his own daughter with such a burden. Making her unable to show her back to anyone other than Roy, unable live a normal life like everyone else.

When Havoc entered the office again he was muttering something about empty folders and a waste of time. Riza hid her smile, but allowed Roy to see it. The flame alchemist took it as a thanks for getting the other man out of the office. Havoc turned to Riza, ready to try convince her to come to the beach. But before he could even say anything. Roy spoke up again.

"Havoc this is a place for work, not a holiday planing office. Now get back to work and if I hear anymore about beaches I will have your head." Taking in the threat, the smoker walked over to his desk. "But one more thing about it." Roy said.

"Yes sir."

"I hate places like the beach so I will not be going as well."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	8. August

**Just watching a episode of Doctor Who when this idea came to my head. Once again has nothing to do with the show I was watching. **

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

_August _

_What a boring view. _Thought Roy has he stared at the outside world passing him with speed. _It's all trees and sometimes the odd cow. What's so good about that? _It seemed that the view he had from the train was no impressing him much.

A couple of days ago, he had to leave for the west of the county for some military reason. And like always he had took Hawkeye along with him, seeing as she was his right side man. Or more like his right side woman.

It wasn't much of a problem and soon it was solve and the two were on their way home. That was when Roy had became very bored with the view he had. Sure he like the outside world, but after you stare at it for a couple of hours. Well it can become very boring.

Sighing, Roy looked away from the window and searched for something much more interesting then a cow or a tree. And for him he didn't have to look far. Because sitting on the seat next to him was Hawkeye, her eyes were glued to the book she held in her hands.

Because of the sun as well, he could see the silver chain around her neck. The one he had given to her before the year had started, which meant that one day she would married him. He smiled at the wonderful thought, but that smile turned into a smirk as an idea sneaked into his mind.

"Hawkeye." Roy said in completely serious tone, making the woman snap her book shut and turned to him.

"What is it Col..." Riza couldn't even finish what she was saying as Roy had pressed his lips against hers. At first she had tried to pull away, but Roy's hand held her head still. So she gave up mainly because she couldn't be bothered, Riza deepened the kiss.

Soon they needed air and they pulled away from each other.

"What's with the sudden kiss?" She asked and then raised a eyebrow when Roy smirked again.

"Everything else is so boring, you're the only thing that makes my heart beat faster."

* * *

**Oh that Roy! Of course he would say something like that., and yeah the chapters are some what linked together. Well thanks for reading. **


	9. September

**Sorry for not updating for so long. There were other stuff I had to work on, such as my Naruto fanfic and college work. So thank you everyone for waiting, enjoy reading the next chapter. **

* * *

_September _

Autumn was more than just a season to Riza.

Of course she use to think it was nothing great a couple of years ago. Sure when she was younger she use to love autumn, it would be her mother's birthday and before she died it was always a lovely day. So as Riza grew older, she thought the season wasn't so great. Just another part of year she use to think.

But that changed when she became part of the military and got a lot closer to Roy. He had been her father's student and they had not talked as much as she had wanted to, but they did become friends. After her father's death they shared their first kiss and then Roy left for the military. It wasn't long till Riza decided to follow him.

So as they got a lot closer during their years, they soon discovered the love between them. And while she had been more than happy with them being together, the fact that they couldn't marry would bring a small frown to her face.

Of course she didn't knew that her true love had plans to change that little fact.

_-Flashback-_

Hearing to knock on her front door, Riza turned away from the oven and walked over to open the door. She smiled warmly at the man standing there with his hands in his coat pockets.

"You're late." Was the first thing she said, but still moved towards him to kiss his lips quickly.

"Hey, don't blame me. There was something important that I had to do." He answered as he walked into the apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Important?"

"You'll see why very soon." Roy pulled off his coat and hung it up while Riza turned back to the food she was preparing for them. But she didn't even get there as Roy pulled her against his chest.

"The food is going to get ruined if don't let me leave."

His nose was in her hair and she could feel his lips lightly kissing her. "No problem, I'm hungry for something else."

Rolling her eyes, she let him continue and led her to the sofa before pulling her down onto it. She was surprised when he back away a little. "I have something for you." He said as he reached into his pocket.

"Roy. You don't have to buy me anything, you really should know that by now."

"But I do it anyway don't I?" He pulled out a thin small black box but kept it held tightly in his hand. "Riza, I do love you. And that's why I want you to become my wife."

Her eyes widened at what Roy had said so suddenly, but she had to break his bubble. "Roy you know we can't...because of the military."

"I know that. But I'm not asking you to marry me yet, just when I make it to the top."

"Well you know that my answered would be yes, but still I..."

"So you say you will marry me?" Roy asked, stopping Riza from finishing her sentence. She nodded with a small smile. "Well then," he opened the box to show a silver chan before carefully taking it out. "This can prove you will marry me someday."

_-End Flashback-_

Yes autumn would always mean something to Riza, as it would always be when Roy asked her to marry him. And while that wouldn't happen any time soon, there would be a time where she could be married to him.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Riza turned back to getting ready for when Roy would knock her door like he would every week. She would of started preparing dinner a while ago, but they never do get to eating it.

Because like he would say, he was always hungry for something else.

* * *

**I thought I would give the idea of when and where Roy asked her to marry him. I figured it would be sometime in the autumn.**

**Thanks for any reviews. **


	10. October

**Writing this for all the Royai fans out there!**

**Happy Royai day everyone! **

* * *

_October_

The sun had begun to rise over an hour ago, and it made the sky a beautiful colour. The birds were singing quietly and it seem like the prefect way to start a October morning.

But Roy paid no thought to it.

Instead he was watching his future wife to be sleeping peacefully, her silver chan shined because of the sun and her head was resting on Roy's bare chest. He really did think she was more beautiful than the scene through the window. He stroked her hair before kissing it softly, he really did like her hair. If he could he would spend the rest of his days kissings and running his fingers through her hair.

Riza must of sense him watching her because her eyes moved under her eyelids before they opened. She blinded and then looked at the man she loved, they shared a smile before she moved upwards towards him and gave him a sweet kiss. He returned it, but kept it gentle.

After a moment or so, Riza pulled away and her eyes traveled to the clock on the bed side table. From seeing that it was nine thirty she sat up, causing the man to grunt in disappointed.

"You do remember that we have to go to work, right?" Riza muttered, sounding a bit displeased.

"You do remember that it's the weekend, right." Roy answered, a smirk now on his face. Riza was quite for a while before she sighed with relief.

"Thank God for that."

The rest of the day was spent in bed.

* * *

**Sorry it's so sort. But I like it, what about you lot? **


	11. November

**Second to last chapter, enjoy reading it. **

* * *

_November_

"DAMN IT!" Roy cursed as he slammed his fists down onto his desk. He could feel them hurt and with some satisfaction he found that the desk now had a new dent. But it still wasn't even enough to calm him down. He wished Riza was here with him, but of course if that was the case he wouldn't be in such a state.

The piece of paper in front of him was the cause of anger. Roy always hated to look at paperwork but this time he could set the thing on fire and wouldn't care if he took the whole office with him as well.

There was a knock on the door and the alchemist didn't even bother to look up as it opened. He heard the footsteps of whoever had entered coming closer to him, and Roy just wished that this person would just leave. He would rather spend this time alone. His head didn't move at all and he wondered when this person would just give up and go away. But the voice did catch his attention.

"Sulking? Is that what you are going to do?"

Roy's head snapped up to see no other than his second lieutenant standing in front of his desk, his hands crossed and he was frowning. "Well?" Havoc asked.

"Well what?" Roy muttered, hardly wanting to talk to him.

"I have just found out, it's not the hardest thing to look up. Since almost everyone is talking about it." He waited for Roy to say anything at all, but after a moment or so Havoc continued. Knowing that Roy would just say nothing. "I just can't believe there a war up in the North."

Surprising Havoc, Roy talked back. "That isn't why I'm so upset about this. I mean of course I don't want a war in this county, but still there is something else."

"You mean Hawkeye being sent out to the front line?"

Roy stiffened, the blond smoker had him right on the nail. Riza had been sent off to the North to fight. And what was worse, what tore Roy apart was that she sent without him knowing and was only told through a note two days later. That same note was sitting on his desk.

"Yeah, I was really surprise to find that out. But we all know Hawkeye is a strong woman and solider. I guessing she'll be okay if she-"

"HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CALM?!" Roy yelled, standing up so suddenly that the chair he was sitting on hit the wall behind him. "HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE THAT WHEN SHE IS IN A FUCKING WAR?!"

Nether men said a word after that, and as Roy tried to calm down Havoc still stood there with a frown on his face. He just sighed and turned on his heel, heading towards the door. But before he left, he turned around to face the other man again.

"I can get why you of all people would be worried the most about her, but remember that all of us are concerned too. And..."

He smirked, and Roy couldn't help ask himself why Havoc would do that.

"If you want your future wife back then just go and get her."

Roy couldn't reply, and Havoc laughed as he walked out of the door. Leaving the alchemist to his own thoughts. After what would seen to be like five minutes, Roy smirked himself and headed towards the door, grabbing his coat on the way out.

He would get her back.

* * *

**This is part one and part two will be the last chapter. **

**I have been working up to this since the January chapter, so I'm happy to know that I can finally write it down. **


	12. December

**My very last chapter! OMG! It's like parting with a good friend or something like that.**

**Another thing is that I would like to dedicate this last chapter to ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY and winglessfairy25. Thank you for your patience and reviews. **

* * *

_December_

There had always been rumours that a war would start up in the North, against the counties Amestris and Drachma. But they were just only rumours. The two counties had signed an non-aggression pact, so that things like war would never happen. And no one even wanted a war, why would soldiers risk and lose their lives for something so pointless?

But there was no point asking those kinds of questions anymore. The non-aggression pact had been broken and the Drachma Army were matching into the cold and snowy North of Amestris. Leaving the county with no other choice but to fight back. Of course, the people at the top didn't want to risk their best State Alchemist being killed or even hurt. So they sent what they thought were the best gunmen they had.

One of them including a woman called Riza Hawkeye.

And in the woman's own opinion, it had happened too fast for her liking. One month ago while she was reading one of favorite's books at her apartment, her faithful dog sleeping by her feet and a cup of lemon tea ready to drink. When all of a sudden she heard a knock on her front door, so thinking it would be her future husband she got up and opened the door.

Her surprised when she saw another military man she didn't know standing there.

After a quick introduction, he had told her that she must leave on the spot for the North to fight in the war. And being the prefect solider Riza was, she could not refused. In ten minutes she was packed and ready to go. She dropped Black Hayate off at her grandfather's, who lived nearby and knew that skilled soldiers were being sent up. Riza's heart could of almost broke when she saw her grandfather's face fell when she told the news. But he said he would look after the dog and gave her a hug. In the end the third party had to split them up, saying Riza had to leave now.

And so there Riza was. Sitting in the small hut on the front lines, listening to the gunshots on the other side being fired. Her hands holding a plastic cup filled with the worse coffee she had ever tasted in her life. Havoc could make a better coffee, and that was saying something.

Maybe life at the front lines would a little better if the coffee was good. But even more than good coffee, Riza wished that she could go home to the waiting arms of her lover. It was more than just the once where Riza would daydream about Roy hugging her around the waist and pressing kisses on her neck.

Getting rid of the sweet thoughts, Riza stood up and placed her coffee on the box table. She then started gathering her guns for battle plus some spare. There had been more than one time when someone near her hadn't a gun with them. Ready to go, Riza turned around only to freeze when she heard footsteps heading towards her.

She guessed that it was probably Armstrong giving her new orders, but that wasn't really surprising. The woman gave orders on the minute, and was the opposite from the rest of her happy Armstrong family.

Tidying herself up so the other woman wouldn't go off at yelling at her again, Riza stood strange and was ready to salute. But the person who walk into the hut wasn't Armstrong, in fact it was the last person she would ever expect.

"Roy?" She whispered, confused and yet happy at the same time.

Before another word could be muttered, the man had moved and then pulled Riza against his own chest. Locking her in a tight hug as his arms circled around her waist. His face was buried in her hair and as he breathed in the smell, Riza couldn't help herself but smirk. He always did that, but the smirk was gone in a second as she just discovered what was happening.

Roy was with her.

In the North.

During a war.

Pulling herself free from his hug, she looked up and was surprised to see Roy was smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"What? No hello?" Roy joked, but Riza couldn't find that funny.

"This is a war Roy, you can't be here." She hissed, "you could have been killed just by getting here. You have to go."

"Not without you. If I'm leaving this death place then I'm taking you with me." Roy reached for her gloved hands and held them tightly with his own. "If you're going to be my wife then I want you alive for the wedding."

Riza smiled sadly, ever since the start of the year they were planning to wed. Ever since Roy gave her the silver chain instead of an ring at the start of the year. The day he would reached his dream they would become husband and wife. But right now she had to be here in the North, and Roy had to stay home. There was no way around it unless Armstrong let her go without reason.

She noticed that Roy's grip on her hands was still strong as he waited for her to answer. "Roy," she began "you know that I would leave on the spot if I could. But I was picked by the higher ups, and that means I have to stay."

"Then I'll stay with you." Roy suddenly said, become desperate fast.

Her eyes hardened. "No, that cannot happen. You still need to reach the top." She started up at Roy and her heart broke at his face, but she didn't show it. "You'll have to go back alone."

The seconds Roy stood there in silence almost seem like murder. His grip had not loosened a bit and the smile that was once there had disappeared. Now his face shown no emotion but Riza knew that it was a matter of seconds before he would react to what she had just said.

He himself knew that he could not make Riza come home with him unless she was willing. But what he was really asking himself was why she didn't want to come home. He was a State Alchemist and could ordered round a few people and with a bit of paperwork he could have her in their apartment by late morning. Why would she want to say here?

Finally he let himself ask her the question, "why?"

Sighing, Riza answered. "It just wouldn't be unfair to the others here. They all have families and friends that are waiting for them too, what makes me so great that I get to go home and the rest of them don't?" She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and then lightly kissed him on his lips. "I'm sorry."

Roy didn't say anything, his arms just snaked their around her body again and pulled her into his own kiss. Unlike her own, Roy's kiss was more desperate. His tongue pushed her lips open and entered her mouth. And while Riza very much enjoyed this, she knew that anyone could come into the hut at any time. She pulled away hoping that Roy would get the message, but he just simply moved his head towards her neck and started pressing butterfly kisses up and down it.

A gun shot was heard and both of them pulled away from each other and turned towards the door, were the shot came from. And all the blood fell from their faces as they saw the one person they both feared.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Major General Olivier Armstrong asked she placed her gun away and stepped away from the wall she was standing against.

"Major General?!" Riza said and took a step away from Roy to salute, he himself doing the same thing. "I ask for forgiveness for my actions and-"

"Save it Hawkeye, I was only coming in to give you an order."

"And what may that be?" Roy bitterly asked, and his answer came in the form of two blonde females glaring at him with daggers.

"Non of your good for nothing business!" Olivier snapped before turning to Riza again. "Hawkeye. My order is for you to be sent back." She didn't noticed the shocked looks from both Roy and Riza. "I want the best for this war and you daydreaming all the time isn't helping, so I'm sending you back. Now be gone! I don't want to see you again in this place."

Turning on her heel, Olivier walked out of the hut. She was glad to see Riza's face, her mouth was hanging opening and her eyes were wide in compete surprised. However she was disappointed and angry by how Roy's face now had a smile so big it could match her younger brother's.

If you could see it, that is.

Much later in January, the start of the new year and the end of the war between Amestris and Drachma. Olivier was given a letter sent by First Lieutenant Hawkeye.

_To Major General Olivier Armstrong._

_I do thank you for sending me home last December along with Mustang. I am sure you are aware that both me and him can called each other lovers. I ask you to keep this to yourself as we do not need the higher ups knowing._

_The only payment I can give you is the compete shocked and dumbfound face Mustang will have when I tell him my unexpected news that I am now with child. _

_Sincerely First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye._

Olivier laughed and wondered when she could get the train station.

* * *

**Oh my goodness I have finally finished this. I'm really happy but at the time I'm going to miss it. **

**And a very big thank you to everyone who review, added this to their favorite list or/and just even read this. **


End file.
